Gebruiker:Station7/Lijst van favoriete TV series
Ik ben gek op TV series, zoals in een andere lijst gezien kan worden. Hieronder staan een aantal van mijn favoriete series met mijn mening erbij. Favoriete Amerikaanse TV series Breaking Bad Breaking Bad gaat over leraar in scheikunde, Walter White en zijn vroegere student, Jesse Pinkman. Na een mislukte meth opdracht met zijn maat Jesse ziet Walter Pinkman. Dit leid dat Walter Pinkman wil helpen om goede meth te maken. De 2 worden partners, maar vertrouwen elkaar nog niet blindelings. In seizoen 1 gaat alles verkeerd, wat verkeerd kan gaan. De confrontatie tussen Walter en Jesse leid tot een organisatie waardoor ze in de cultuur van de drugs komen. Dit leid tot aparte confrontaties en een weg open naar nieuwe kansen. Walter wordt van scheikundeleraar een drugsmaker. Doordat alles lekker verkeerd, maakt het de serie juist leuk. Een gelijk effect had ik ook bij The Walking Dead Seizoen 1. Afgekeken?: Seizoen 1 is afgekeken. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation CSI: Miami Afgekeken?: Seizoen 1 en 2 zijn afgekeken. CSI: New York Castle Castle is een serie met humor en misdaad en draait om Richard Castle en Kate Beckett. De serie weet goed de draai te vinden tussen humor en misdaad en soms deze beide samen te combineren. Hierdoor blijft het leuk in zijn eenvoud en dat maakt Castle wat Castle is. De serie Castle is in het principe van humor en misdaad en de rol van Richard Castle vergelijkbaar met de serie The Mentalist. Castle draait momenteel 7 seizoenen, waarvan ik al 4 seizoenen momenteel compleet heb gezien (waarschijnlijk 5). De humor en misdaad blijven allebei gewoon op een lijn, waardoor de één het niet wint van de ander. Houd je van droge humor en misdaad, dan is Castle iets voor jouw. Afgekeken?: Seizoen 1, 2, 3 en 5 zijn afgekeken. Glee Glee keek vooral een paar geleden, maar ik heb nu bijna de serie compleet bekeken. Dit jaar (2015) eindigt Glee voor altijd. Een serie over vallen en opstaan. Nieuwe kansen en een toekomst die open ligt, althans, voor sommige personages. Glee is wel voorspelbaar, maar dat maakt de serie juist leuk. Natuurlijk zitten er een paar scenes bij waarbij je beter niet even kan eten, aangezien die niet lekker in beeld zijn. Niet vieze humor, geen vieze dingen. Dat is gedaan voor de humor, maar dat vindt ik persoonlijk minder. De serie heeft ook een leuk humor gehalte. In voorspelbaarheid kun je Glee heel hoog zetten, zo zou iedereen met een gezond verstand denk ik wel de serie bijna zo schrijven als de schrijvers uit Glee deden. Hoe dan ook, seizoen 1 tot en met 4 vind ik wel leuk, juist door die voorspelbaarheid. Seizoen 5 en 6 moet ik nog zien. Glee gaat over jonge mensen (gespeeld door acteurs die ouder zijn dan hun eigen personage) die nieuwe kansen willen. Het gaat ook over liefde, ruzie, een terug stap nemen of seksualiteit. Relaties hebben toch wel een belangrijk middelpunt in elke aflevering. Glee was vroeger meer mijn favoriet, maar nu weet ik het niet. Ben bang voor het ergste, sinds ik veel slechts heb gehoord over seizoen 5. Toch, hoe dan ook, ben ik benieuwd. Nou ja, één ding ga ik zeker doen, deze serie afkijken, want The Glee Wikia blijft me nog steeds interesseren, want van binnen ben ik nog een pure Gleek! :) Afgekeken: Nee, alleen seizoen 5 en 6 nog. Seizoen 1, 2, 3 en 4 waren afgekeken. Game of Thrones Een mooie serie over koningen, koninginnen en de strijd tussen families. Er zit fantasie in, maar dat Game of Thrones wat het is. Meerdere plottwisten maken het verhaal nog beter. De dood van lead hoofdpersonage Ned Stark is naar mijn zegge toch een grote schok voor de kijker, maar dat hij hierna niet mee verschijnt is wel apart, aangezien iedereen dacht dat Ned Stark wel in meerdere seizoenen te zien zou zijn. Seizoen 1 is top en seizoen 2 is briljant. De verhalen sluiten mooi op elkaar aan en de serie laat ook zien dat het niet uitmaakt wel rang je hebt, als je maar niet als een idioot gedraagt om een rang te bemachtigen. Prachtige serie. De strijd en macht rond de families en om posities te bemachtigen laat zien hoe obsessief mensen kunnen zijn om een rol te krijgen. Moord en dood spelen in de serie grote rollen, dus kijk vooral niet op al zie je talloze moorden. Verraden of niet, eer komt in deze serie op een belangrijke plaats en laat ook zien dat je eer moet tonen ook al heb je familie verraden. Game of Thrones heeft ook een aantal alleenstaande episodes waardoor gebruik wordt gemaakt van een paar hoofdpersonages en niet meer en dus focust op 1 verhaallijn en niet meer dan dat. Hoe dan ook, in afleveringen erna kan er gefocust worden op meerdere personages, zodat deze verhaallijnen verder gaan en niet stilstaan. Game of Thrones behoort momenteel ook tot mijn top favoriete series. Lost, 24, Prison Break & Spartacus behoren ook tot de beste, maar aangezien ik deze heb afgezien allemaal, ben ik benieuwd wat Game of Thrones nog meer voor ons "de fans" heeft. Afgekeken?: Nee, seizoen 1 en 2 momenteel. Ben bezig met seizoen 3 te kijken. Hawaii Five-O Homeland Homeland draait om Homeland Security die om de veiligheid van Amerika draait. De hoofdpersonages Carrie Matheson, Saul Berenson en Nicholas Brody hebben de eerste 3 seizoenen de belangrijkste verhaallijnen. De eerste 3 seizoenen draaien vooral om het feit of Nicholas Brody een verrader is. Ik zal niks verraden, maar ik vond de eerste 3 seizoenen top. Het einde van seizoen 3 vond ik huilen geblazen. Het leek net een afgemaakte verhaallijn met een nieuwe verhaallijn er vervolgens aan vast. Al-Quada wordt voornamelijk veel genoemd. De serie doet zijn best om alles zo realistisch mogelijk in beeld te brengen. Ik vind het een top serie. De vraagt gedurende het eerste seizoen is: werkt Nicholas Brody voor Al-Quada? Afgekeken?: Nee, seizoen 1, 2 en 3 gezien. Seizoen 4 niet en seizoen 5 kwam er later bij. Lost Once Upon a Time Person of Interest Prison Break Afgekeken?: Ja. Revolution Afgekeken?: Seizoen 1 is afgekeken, seizoen 2 alleen de eerste 3 afleveringen. Spartacus The Mentalist The Walking Dead The Walking Dead is een serie over een aantal overlevenden die leven tijdens een zombie invasie. Seizoen 1 is echt geweldig. De overlevenden gaan echt de niet professionele manier gebruiken om door de zombies heen te komen, want de serie zowel komisch als spannend maakt. Het einde van seizoen 1 laat zien dat zelfs de mensen van wie je houdt de moeilijkste keuzes moeten maken. Juist door de niet perfecte manier te gebruiken maakt seizoen 1 leuk, spannend en komisch. Seizoen 1 raad ik echt aan (seizoen 2 tot en met 5 Deel 1 moet ik nog zien). Behalve als je niet van zombies houdt of niet van ongeloofwaardige invasies zoals hier (wat juist de serie hierdoor leuk maakt). Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1. 24 24 is een serie die niet in 1 woord is uit te leggen. Elk seizoen is geweldig op zijn eigen manier. De serie gaat over CTU agent Jack Bauer wie een normaal leven heeft totdat zijn vrouw Teri Bauer en dochter Kim Bauer gekidnapt worden de vijandige Ira Gaines. Deze Ira werkt voor The Drazens, een familie die wraak neemt op Jack Bauer en Senator David Palmer nadat hun een aantal jaar geleden verantwoordelijk waren voor de vrouw en dochter van Victor Drazen. Het eerste seizoen is misschien heel simpel, maar dat maakt het geweldig. Het begin komt een beetje traag op gang, maar zodra er actie is, gaat de serie meer op gang komen. Bij seizoen 2 had ik dit ook, het kwam ook traag op gang, totdat er meer actie was en de serie in een lekker tempo ging. Seizoen 2 vind ik niet slecht, maar is niet mijn favoriete. Maar seizoen 2 is wel leuk, omdat er van alles misgaat en Jack meer en meer in de problemen komt dan in het vorige seizoen (al tel je dood van zijn vrouw niet mee). Seizoen 3 behoort tot één van mijn favoriete seizoenen. De dood van Ryan Chappelle en Nina Myers leid tot een einde van die verhaallijnen en een nieuwe weg voor nieuwe verhaallijnen (wat voor het seizoen erna dus het geval was). De reden dat David Palmer aftreed is respectvol en typisch iets wat zijn personage zou doen, wat het dus geloofwaardig maakt. Seizoen 4 Seizoen 5 Seizoen 6 Seizoen 7 Seizoen 8 24: Live Another Day Afgekeken?: Ja Favoriete BBC series Favoriete Canadese series Flashpoint Favoriete Nederlandse TV series All Stars Baantjer Flikken Maastricht Flikken Maastricht seizoen 1 tot 5 had ik cadeau gekregen van mijn lieve zus. De aflevering Kogelvis en andere afleveringen van seizoen 1 maken Flikken Maastricht wat Flikken Maastricht nu nog steeds is. De traditionele manier van de afleveringen op de manier van gebruik van de ondervraging van verdachten en de muziek is min or meer hetzelfde in elke aflevering, maar dat maakt Flikken Maastricht wel puur Nederlands. De loop van seizoen 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 en de weg naar op de film (De Overloper) laat zien dat de schrijvers dit misschien al van tevoren hadden bedacht, althans de finales dan die leiden naar nieuwe wegen. Baantjer was vroeger mijn favoriet (en zal ook een speciaal plekje nog steeds voor mij hebben), maar Flikken Maastricht is echt een geweldige serie, vooral voor een jonger publiek. Baantjer, is naar mijn zeggen, toch iets meer voor een ouder publiek. Maar dat komt denk ik ook doordat Victor Reinier verscheen na Baantjer in deze serie. Seizoen 6, 7, 8, en 9 volgen elkaar mooi op en sluiten aan voor een nieuwe verhaallijn. Ik vraag af wat seizoen 10 voor ons laat zien. In ieder geval iets met een dierentuin. Ben benieuwd. Ook leuke vijanden zoals Daan de Vos (gespeeld door Thomas Acda) en de Hamza's en maffia maken hun debuut en proberen de hoofdpersonages voor grote problemen voor kiezen te zetten. Afgekeken?: Nee, maar momenteel alles gezien, seizoen 1 tot en met 9 + de film: De Overloper. Favoriete Documentaire series Verborgen Verleden Verborgen Verleden is een serie over Bekende Nederlanders (BN'ers) wiens stamboom wordt uitgepluisd. De ene aflevering laat meer een stamboom in beeld dan de ander, maar de serie focust zich ook op meer het perspectief van de BN'er en hun reactie op de vondsten. Vinden ze zich zelf terug? Mijn favoriete afleveringen zijn die met Ruben Nicolai, Waldemar Torenstra en Stef Bos. Het is leuke documentaire serie voor iedereen die van genealogie en stamboom houdt. Favoriete animatie series Beyblade Digimon Medabots Pokémon Sonic X